Increased reliability and speeds of the Internet has fueled the growth of cloud-based services. Rather than locally storing applications or owning physical devices for certain functions, an individual or commercial enterprise can access the services on-demands from cloud-based devices and storage. In particular, mobile devices, with limited processing power and storage capacity, are making use of the cloud. These devices operate under standards such as IEEE 802.11 (promulgated by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers), IEEE 802.3, and others.
In some enterprise networks, a local controller manages several access points that are dispersed around a physical area for designated radio coverage for mobile stations. The mobile stations detect beacons periodically sent out by the access points in order to connect for Internet access. The controller maintains communication with each of the access points in order to implement network-wide policies and manage BSSIDs for access points and stations. The controller also provides services such as virtual cell and virtual port, both of which allow the network to assert controls over stations operating under IEEE 802.11 which in standard operation, allows stations to have a lot of independence. For example, without controllers, stations control which access point to connect with, and when hand-offs between stations occur. By contrast, the controller allows the network to have some control over which access point connects with a station and when hand-offs occur.
Problematically, a cloud-based controller is not currently feasible because of the volume of communication necessary to maintain tight control over a network. For example, tunneling and virtual port service conventionally require constant communication between different access points and the controller. Despite the improved speed of the Internet, the increased flight time of a cloud solution with a high volume of communications for controllers can lead to intolerable delays.
What is needed is a robust technique in a communication network for cloud-based controllers to maintain control over an enterprise network, with limited communication.